This invention concerns electrical appliances, appliance support apparatus amd other forms of electrical apparatus.
There are many known forms of electrical apparatus which incorporate vessels to hold a material such as a liquid, a solid or a mixture thereof for processing, e.g. heating, mixing or grinding, by an electrical device incorporated in the apparatus.
In some forms of such apparatus, such as coffee pot warmers, the vessel rests on and is removable from a base part of the apparatus, which base part incorporates the electrical device and all control means necessary for controlling the device. Such vessels can be designed freely for convenience and safety of handling, visual appeal, and low cost manufacture. However, in other forms of apparatus, such as electric kettles the vessel and electrical device are combined and inseparable, so that the design of such apparatus is restricted by problems including the need to suitably accommodate the electrical device, the necessary control means and the electrical connectors, and to provide for satisfactory and safe electrical operation of the apparatus.
Attempts to solve the problem of electrical safety have resulted in further problems of inconvenience to the user, excessive cost and complexity of manufacture, excessive bulk of the apparatus, and vulnerability of the electrical device and/or electrical parts of the control means to impact damage.
An object of the invention is to enable at least some of said problems to be avoided or reduced.